bittripfandomcom-20200213-history
BEAT
Story Everything comes from something. We were before we became. From life comes rhythm, and from rhythm comes life. We are beings of information. Everything is a conduit for learning. We communicate in bits and bytes. And we will return to something once we become nothing. After our BIT.TRIP is complete. About Bit.Trip BEAT... Everything comes from something. That "something" for Bit.Trip is BEAT. I'm sure that you all know about Pong. You move a paddle up and down to deflect a dot back to your opponent's side. This in a way is like BEAT, but BEAT is unique. It has no opposing force. It's just you and the dots, working harmony. Bit.Trip is a music-rythm game. You deflect the dots called beats to make music and all the while a chiptune melody plays in the background as you battle for the high score. Modes If the player wants to reach the end of each stage should withstand a barrage of beats that will try to take him/her to a GAME OVER. Being in the highest MODES will dramatically multiply your points. (and will keep you far from a GAME OVER) 'Mega (Best Mode)' Like Disco, Sound Up! Music Up! "Great" appear! Yellow Squares by hitting edge or bat, Cyan Square by touching right side! Uprade to Multi+, Fall down into Hyper 'Hyper' Your Begin is this mode! Uprade to Mega, Fall down into Nether 'Nether' No longer is music and sound and score and text and multiplyers, Uprade to Hyper, Fall down into Game over! But Watch out! Levels TRANSITION The first level. Life begins with the game's opening cutscene, a figure races by the screen, then an 8-bit man appears. Beats swarm into him and he awakens with new life. TRANSITION is an easy level and has some nice sugar-sweet, pee your pants tunes. DESCENT An incredible level. It begins with Commander Video stepping forward and tripping over. DESCENT has serious and precussion based music with the fastest tempo in the whole series. It's moderately difficult with some really fun gameplay. The background shows a planet and soon begins it's DESCENT. The level features awesome magma filled backgrounds, a breakout game at the planet CORE, and the fastest tempo in the BIT.TRIP series. GROWTH The hardest level in the series, GROWTH begins as Commander Video is shown being brained by a mean green beat. The level begins fairly difficult with a background of green fibers. The tempo is slow and the level is heavily precussion based. The level features tons of gimmicky obstacles and that is what makes the level so challenging. The ability to focus beyond your paddle is vital to completing the level. At the end of the level a game of pong rages in the audience of a bright-red CORE. (what could it mean?) The level concludes with a giant step for I-AM-ONLY-A-MAN-KIND and an awesome credits sequence featuring Bit Shifter's Information Chase. At the end of the credits a rad cutscene plays, it's impossible to describe. Bosses TRANSITION: : This giant beat is composed by (roughly) 100 yellow and orange beats. To beat it, the player must kept bouncing as many beats as it throw. At the end, it won't have nothing more to throw... DESCENT: : It's a Breakout match! To defeat it, touch with beats every one of 50 blocks of this barrier. GROWTH: : This Boss will challenge the player to a match of Pong. Defeating it requires the player reach 15 points before the boss. Each time the player gets 5 points, the boss' paddle will split in order to prevent the player scores more points. But still the boss will control one paddle at a time,leaving the other without moving. : BeatBossGrowth1.jpg|Starting the match. BeatBossGrowth2.jpg|The player has 5''' points or more. BeatBossGrowth3.jpg|The player has '''10 points or more. Best Scores per Level Transition #MEGA (somnlaut) 32143187 (Nearly Perfect). #MEGA (DeaseanUD) 12393631. #MEGA (DeaseanUD) 8585045. #MEGA (badpazzword) 8388277. #MEGA (Windknightt) 7443046. #MEGA (mikefromsantee) 3987305. #MEGA (RarrelBolledandK) 2261820. #MEGA (HarmonicTunes) 2090492. Descent #HYPER (DeaseanUD) 34838229. #HYPER (mikefromsantee) 2598419. #NETHER (HarmonicTunes) 1529002. Category:Games